Destiny
by Sexii Gabbii
Summary: Summary: Destiny, a world renowned band, is unexpectedly summoned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once the band arrives at the school, all the students are flabbergasted and stunned. Everything’s going well, that is, until Voldemort’s surre
1. Characters

Characters:

Name:Mischa Leslie Tristram

Age: 16 years old

Gender:Female

Hair Color:Dark Brown (almost black) with highlights

Eye Color:Brown

Weight:95 pounds

Height:5 feet

Position:Lead vocalist

Name:Audrey Veronica Woodrow

Age: 17 years old

Gender:Female

Hair Color:Blonde

Eye Color:Blue

Weight:98 pounds

Height:5'2 feet

Position:Keyboardist

Name:Camilla Stephanie Burton

Age: 17 years old

Gender:Female

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Green

Weight:103 pounds

Height:5'2 feet

Position:Back-up vocalist

Name:Reiley Jonathan McCollum

Age: 16 years old

Gender:Male

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Green

Weight:100 pounds

Height:5'10 feet

Position:Guitarist

Name:Ian Christopher Tristram

Age: 16 years old

Gender:Male

Hair Color:Blonde

Eye Color:Blue

Weight:101 pounds

Height:6 feet

Position: Drummer

Name:Brett Dylan Collins

Age: 17 years old

Gender:Male

Hair Color:Dirty - blonde

Eye Color:Brown

Weight:105 pounds

Height:5'11 feet

Position: Bassist

Name:Harry James Potter

Age: 16 years old

Gender:Male

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color:Brown

Weight:100 pounds

Height:6 feet

Name:Ronald Edward Weasley

Age: 16 years old

Gender:Male

Hair Color:Red

Eye Color:Brown

Weight:101 pounds

Height:6'3 feet

Name:Hermione Julia Granger

Age: 16 years old

Gender:Female

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Brown

Weight:99 pounds

Height:5'5 feet

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Weight:

Height:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Weight:

Height:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Weight:

Height:


	2. Any Volunteers

Yes, this piece is in need of a few more characters. If you'd like to be a part, please submit the form below. It must be completed or I won't even consider it.

Name (first, middle, and last):

Age:

Gender:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Weight:

Height:

Would you like to be in a relationship during the story? If yes, with whom (besides Harry)?

First 3 make it.

PS: I know the weight thing on the first page is most like off by a lot of pounds.


	3. Prologue

**Summary:** Destiny, a world renowned band, is unexpectedly summoned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once the band arrives at the school, all the students are flabbergasted and stunned. Everything's going well, that is, until Voldemort's surreptitious subordinate assails.

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own any **original** Harry Potter characters. Although, I do own Mischa and Ian Tristram, Aurdrey Woodrow, Camilla Burton, Reiley McCollum, and Brett Collins. I also own the basic plot of the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

In a conference room…

"You do not comprehend what I am telling you. These kids have to attend Hogwarts and study magic." A calm, male voice said.

"They cannot come here! Once the school finds out the whole lot will turn into chaos! We cannot have that! Particularly with You-Know-Who on the loose!" an infuriated, female voice retorted.

"I am telling once and for all, they have to come here. Their parents are witches and wizards, and more significantly, I have faith that in the end they will help Mr. Potter overpower and conquer Voldemort." The male voice countered evenly.

"These kids are muggle celebrities! How do we explain to the public their desertions!" the female asked.

"I have already spoken with their manager, Natalie Harris, and their parents. Everything has been orchestrated…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry that this is short. Although, this is only the prologue. I promise to post longer chapters. Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue with this fan fiction even if I haven't given you much information on what the main conflict is. If any of you have ideas, please send them my way. My email address is mikee. 


End file.
